Imouto
by TurnAroundTime
Summary: (A tribute to one of the cutest little sisters in anime) Yuuta ponders on Kuzuha's prospect as a brilliant chef after Touka invited her to Italy. Can the big brother find it in himself to support her? no incest to worry about - rated just for safety


**"Imouto"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuunibyou

* * *

"What I told you before. Have you considered it?"

We all looked at her and wondered what she was pertaining to. Then it hit us, almost all at the same time.

"Oh," my sister shyly reacted, "Thanks, Touka-san. I'll think about it."

She wouldn't want to refuse such a generous offer. A fast rising chef of her caliber, Touka Takanashi can make anything out of herself, and out of anyone.

The night before, we chanced upon the topic. I really thought she was just poking fun at my little sister when she said she'll take her to Italy. I saw the confusion on Kuzuha's little face. It was cute, but it was also conflicted.

"You're taking care of my sister – I can take care of yours. Your mom's coming home, so you'll have adult supervision. I'll have Kuzuha-chan take on apprenticeship while enjoying culinary arts studies in Milan."

It was an absurd set up to me, but in the end, it made sense.

And now we stood there by the street, seeing her off in a taxi, me, Kuzuha, and Rikka, her words biting into me so subtly I didn't notice its depth.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Rikka softly asked, standing in front of her tall sister.

Then came one of those rare moments when Touka smiled – the sweet, and sad smile exclusively for little Rikka.

"I can't." she said, "Say hi to mom."

Like before, Rikka embraced her as much as she could, and wept a bit, before letting her go. Inside, I saw Touka throw a familiar look. One she gave me whenever she's doubting my resolve.

"It's okay, Rikka-chan." Kuzuha said, hugging her. "She'll be back. She's always there when we need her."

"And when we least expect."

Kuzuha smiled at her and wiped her tears. "Let's go in, okay?"

Rikka gave her a nod, and reached out to twirl her pinkie on mine. It seemed so natural, and I absently held out my hand as if it was a regular thing to do. With her other hand she clutched Kuzuha's, and we all walked back inside the apartment, three teenagers connected in an odd way.

* * *

Days passed by, the world of chuunibyou had pulled Rikka back from the state of longing, and into her usual creative self – seeing an entirely different thing, out of every little thing, as ordinary as they come. A girl dazzled by her own imagination. A girl I love.

It helped that Touka-san kept in touch. She'd talk to Rikka, ask how school was going, scold her and then talk to me. She doesn't share much, but her tone is always light, as if she's tired in a good way. She'd ask about school, how Rikka was, and if I'd made the moves on her.

Then she'd ask to speak to Kuzuha.

"Ah, yes. I talked to mom,"

I stopped in the middle of doing the dishes that afternoon after hearing her tiny voice.

"I'm not sure, but I know he'll understand."

He? Me? Understand?

"Yuuta,"

Rikka had walked out of her room and was fidgeting rather awkwardly by her door.

"What's wrong?" I asked affectionately, wiping my hands on the apron.

"Nibutani and the others are inviting m- us, for karaoke." She said, and I already knew there was a lie somewhere in that statement.

"Really? That's great." I played along, and her face lit up. But then I asked, "So who's coming?"

She was an instant disarray of make believe, giving me versions of the truth that her delusional mind can concoct. But I'm not her boyfriend if I can't read through all those jumbled nonsense, so I took her phone from her hand and waved it on her teasingly.

"It's a girl's night out." I told her.

She knew that much, and it followed that I can't come along. Her shoulders dropped. I pushed her chin upwards and rubbed her nose with mine.

"It's just going to be our classmates. They adore you." I whispered. I saw her shiver slightly, most likely from the warmth of my breath on her lips.

"But the dark flame master may wither without me."

"He's stronger than that. Besides - Kuzuha's here."

We both heard the phone land on its port, and turned to the girl looking a bit dazed.

"Okay." Rikka said. She gave me a hug before running towards Kuzuha who was suddenly pulled in that chaotic room of random, delusional items. She'll probably ask help picking out clothes.

And get Kuzuha's mind off things.

* * *

It was actually a two-night thing, and not the usual karaoke. Nibutani texted me a few hours later, and, being the good friends that we are, we argued over the phone as to how sudden the plan was. I still let Rikka go, but I made my fellow chuunibyou practitioner responsible.

I heard a sigh, then a slightly offended tone, "Why do you even have to say that? When did I NOT took care of Rikka?"

"Sorry," I said, toning down, "And thanks for inviting her."

"Whatever," she said, her voice more tolerant, "We'll be out of town, so I'll have her home around 4 in the afternoon the day after tomorrow."

"Does she know the meeting place?"

"No need. I'll drop by your apartment instead."

"Bring me souvenirs."

The call ended abruptly. I stayed in the living room playing video games. Kuzuha and Rikka were still packing up. Nibutani said she'll be here in 2 hours. I flipped my phone up, and texted Nibutani.

'Got room for one more?'

A reply came soon after, 'You're not allowed to come.'

'Not me, genius. My sister.'

She didn't respond as quickly- probably asking our classmates. Kuzuha walked out of Rikka's room, laughing over something, and then smiled at me before opening up the refrigerator to prepare some snacks.

My phone vibrated.

'The gang said its fine. Does Kuzuha want to come?'

'No. Just in case.'

'Don't make decisions for her.'

I didn't reply.

"Onii-chan – where's the bread knife?"

"In the upper cabinets. I think."

She threw an estranged look, and I grinned at her. She shook her head and turned around. I sat up and watched her small body stretch and tip toe, aiming for the round handle of the cupboard. I was certain she won't be able to reach it.

She did.

"Onii-chan – it's not here. Where did you use it last?"

I stared at her, perplexed as to where this sudden gloomy feeling inside was coming from.

She shouldn't be able to reach it. She shouldn't be that tall yet. She's supposed to ask for my help. She's supposed to need me.

"Onii-chan?"

"Oh, right." I jumped up from the floor and walked in the kitchen. Passing by her, I took a poke on her side, making her flinch and giggle - the gloomy feeling vanished.

I pulled a drawer by the counter and handed her the knife. Her cheeks puffed.

My face warms up with a smile, and her teed-up countenance broke to a gentler pout. I poked her again, and she simply groaned, but I saw her sealed lips quiver a bit. She had always been ticklish.

"How many plates do you think we need?"

"Seven, probably. But I don't think they would be staying long. They'll just come by to pick up Rikka."

"Should we pack the cakes instead?"

"I guess so."

Nibutani had arrived by the time we placed the last slice in its medium-sized topper wear. I opened the door, and greeted her with a raised eyebrow. Her foot was tapping impatiently. She was standing there in a scantly choice of short shorts and suspenders, a small shoulder bag across her body, her brown hair tied in a ponytail.

About a year ago, I would've ogled at her for looking so darn hot. But now I have a girlfriend.

I snort, thinking Rikka would look ten times hotter in her childish form than in this boobacious physique. Nibutani scowled.

"Sorry to intrude." She said begrudgingly, more of a formality than anything else.

"Come on in, Mori Summer-sama."

She pushed my face inside the house until we were both inside.

"Konichiwa, Nibutani-san." My sister greeted her.

"Hi there, Kuzuha."

"Where're the others? You should ask them to come up. I'll make some tea." I said, still rubbing my nose.

"Nah, don't bother. We need to head off. Where's Rikka?"

Kuzuha was already knocking on her door. The decorated threshold creaked, and out peaked her little face without the usual item covering her eye. She looked at Nibutani nervously.

"What are you acting so shy about? Let's go already."

Nibutani pulled her out of her room. Rikka stumbled and reached out to Kuzuha for support. She stood there wearing summer jeans reaching up to the middle of thighs, and a sleeveless white shirt. I heard Kuzuha snicker as I gawked at her.

I was relieved to find a normal looking backpack, and not an oversized one like she would childishly pack. My sister was there while she was preparing, so it should be okay

"T-t-t-thanks for i-invinting me." Rikka stuttered, her creamy legs squeezed and fidgeting a bit. I averted my eyes and headed for the kitchen. I felt blood threatening to pour down my nose.

"Stop being so bashful. You're our friend, geez."

"We've packed some cakes and a serving of juice for the trip." Kuzuha said.

"Thanks. You know Kuzuha, some of the girls were wondering if you'd like to come."

I was about the to place the last box of pastry in a plastic bag when I heard Nibutan say that. From the Kitchen, I saw her throw a sideway glance at me.

"Me? But I'm not one of you guys." My sister said shyly.

"Says who? Your brother?"

"Hey." I exclaimed.

"It'll be fun. I promise, you won't feel out of place."

"Come with us, Dark Flame Master's sister." Rikka said excitedly, "Together, we will conquer the boiling liquids of purification."

I observed my sister, and again she was giving that conflicted expression.

"Thanks. Maybe next time, Nibutani-san." She said apologetically.

Nibutani scratched her head and then looked at Rikka, who simply shrugged.

"Alright. Next time, then." I walked back to them and handed Nibutani a plastic bag, and a thermos. She smirked at me, and whispered. "Lucky bum."

She thanked Kuzuha and then headed out, her words still dangling in the air for me. I was broken back from my thoughts with the feel of Rikka kissing me on the cheek

"Suki." She said softly.

"Suki." I replied.

The sound of Kuzuha giggling made us both blush. Rikka ran out of the house before the embarrassment could eat her.

* * *

A quarter before 5, Kuzuha decided to start making dinner. I was still in the middle of the final boss in my console when I heard vegetables being diced on a chopping board.

"What are we having?"

"Stir fry." She answered, "Is that okay?"

I grinned at her lazily, while resting my arm on the couch. "So long as you make it, little sister."

Pink hues coat her cheek as she looked down and smiled.

I stood up and took over the salad and rice, while she skilfully drew colour and flavour from a simple selection of crops. Before long, she was filling the whole house with a mouth-watering aroma of a basic stir-fry.

I finished my end, which were merely side dishes. I bumped my hip on hers, knowing she was almost done and fooling around won't ruin anything.

"Onii-chan!" she complained, pouting, and then smiling discretely right after. She tossed her butt on me and I got pushed to the side.

"This kitchen's pretty cramped." I said.

"No, you're just being silly."

"Really – it is." I insisted, "It's too small, especially for a great cook."

She paused.

"But it's just fine for an ordinary family. And there's no 'great' cook here."

Ordinary. The term rung in my head, like how the words 'normal' or 'common' often do. She removed the apron from her tiny frame and started setting the table.

We didn't turn on the t.v. Actually we did, but neither of us seemed interested in anything, so we turned it off. There was a silent contentedness in the air, like how we normally enjoy each other's presence.

"How is it?" she asked.

It was delicious, obviously. But I pretended to give it some judgement, just to make her laugh as I did a funny expression. She did, and I smiled at her.

"It's perfect. Almost too perfect."

"What does that even mean?" she gave an expression of confused amusement. I shrugged, and continued eating, wondering if my half-minded answer meant something else.

You can't be too good of a cook to pass Touka's standards, but Kuzuha did. And there the offer was based, triggered by my sister's unprecedented culinary skills.

"Should I try making it less perfect, then?" she asked in a whisper. Her eyes were on a strip of bell-pepper held between her chopsticks.

"Even if you did, it'll still be great. Just imagine what you could do after a couple of Italian cooking lessons."

I had meant that to lighten the mood, but her face fell for reasons I didn't quite understand.

"You really think I'll make it big in Italy?"

"I think Italy's just a start." I chewed on another mouthful, still pushing the topic, "With a stir-fry like this, you'll make it big anywhere."

Her expression didn't change. And that's when I knew I wasn't doing it right.

"Kuzuha – don't you want to go overseas and do specialized schooling?" I asked.

The question stung me in a way I never thought it would. But I knew I had to ask that.

She looked at me, and smiled politely. A look of compliance to an older brother – not exactly what I wanted to see. She broke eye contact immediately after facing me, and then seemed to have given it a thought.

"If it's for the best, why not?"

I settled with her response, even though it didn't feel right. We didn't speak afterwards. It became awkward, and the comfortable silence we both enjoy got misplaced somewhere, and I knew I was already lost in the woods.

I took over the dishes and she excused herself back to her room. I was already wiping the plates dry, when she walked out again, checked to see that I was done, and stepped out of the balcony. Outside of her earshot, I ruffled my hair and groaned. I felt heavy, and lost, and conflicted.

Probably how she felt.

Without anything else to purge this state of mind, I wiped my hand on the apron and dialled a number on my cellphone while leaning on the counter.

"Togashi?" Nibutani answered after a few seconds, "What is it?"

"Um, hey. Just checking in. How is she?"

"She's fine. Tired from the pillow fight earlier, but now we're playing cards."

"I see. That's good."

From the kitchen, I could see Kuzuha, her gaze upwards towards the night sky where the moon was full. I stared at her, and for a moment forgot I had my friend on the other line.

"Togashi, why did you really call?" Nibutani asked.

I sighed. Perhaps I was too obvious. "I was just wondering – is it bad to dream something big for someone?"

A short silence told me she was putting a puzzle in her head, then she answered, voice gentler than usual, "No it isn't. But we have to remember what we want for someone doesn't always end up being the best."

"How do we know it won't be?"

"We can't. That's why we have to let that someone make the decision. So that she won't have any regrets."

She already knew who I was pertaining to.

"Back then, when you said I was lucky,"

"And a bum," she interjected, and I could almost see the arrogant smirk on her.

"Yeah. Back then, what did you mean?"

"Any person in the world would take you as lucky. Your family, the people around. You have a girlfriend who sees you like you're the entire world to her. A sister who doesn't want to leave you."

"And a pretty friend who's smart-ass self can understand a lot and a real softy." I said, thinking she deserved as much.

That broke her train of thoughts, "W-what are you?! Ugh, whatever!"

I laughed. Calling her was the right idea.

After a moment, probably the time given to let me ease up, she continued. "Look – I'm pretty sure Kuzuha is thinking of what Touka-san said. But if someone were to bug her and insist for her to go, how do you think it'll make her feel?"

"Pressured?"

"Unwanted."

Her answer frightened me, and my chest grew tight. "That's not – I mean, it's not like I want to be apart or anything!" my tone took of bit panic.

"And does she know that? Tell me, Togashi – what do YOU want for her?"

* * *

I didn't want to intrude in her 'alone' time, but I felt now would be a better opportunity than any.

"Hey," I called, "Mind if I join you."

She looked at me, and placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, 500 yen an hour?"

I smirked, "Sold."

I stood close to her, leaning on the railings like she was. For a while there was nothing in the air, until I swayed my hip to the side and bumped on to her.

She chuckled. Lightly. Allowing the moment to get tickled by that familiar connection we have. She bumped back, and I pretended to be pushed.

At least it was less awkward now.

"You know," I began, "I knew the bread knife was hidden in the lower drawers."

She looked at me, but I kept facing the moon above. "I just wanted to see if you can reach the upper cabinets. I was sure you'd need my help to get it. I was sure you won't reach it on your own."

"But I did." She said softly.

"You did."

I turned to face her. She was looking up at me, large green eyes absorbing my words. She's so beautiful.

"Then I thought, 'Ah, she's big enough to be on her own.' Part of me was happy about it, while the other part wished you weren't able to reach it. That you still needed me."

Her arms were closed-in on her small frame, and her hands were snugged on her chest in that adorable, Kuzuha-kind of way. She does this whenever she's confused, or expecting something.

I reached out with both my hands, and tentatively, gently, held hers. I took a step closer.

"I think cooking school in Italy would be good for you. I do. But I hope you would allow me to be a selfish oniisan just this once."

I closed my eyes and dropped my head, "I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be apart. You going to Jakarta – it's fine, because you'll be with Yumeha, and mom, and dad. But going to Italy – it's like this big hand of reality slapping me on the face, telling me you can't be my little sister forever."

I opened my eyes and saw a blushing, happy face on her, despite the glistening of tears. I continued, with a bit more resolved.

"I want to see you grow, and I want you to grow closer with the girl I love. I want to be there when you go to high school. I want to celebrate your birthdays, and I want you to greet me 'good morning', or 'welcome back'. I want to eat meals with you. I want to do chores with you. I want to be in the important things that happen in your life. I want to see you make lots of friends. I want to scare away the first boy who would confess to you. And beat the crap out of anyone who would even think of making you cry."

She chuckled, and wet droplets finally trickle down her cheek, "Well, I'm crying now." She said, in the middle of a choke.

I brushed my thumb on her face and held her cheek in my palm.

"I love you, Kuzuha. And I will love you no less if you still decide to go. I'll be rooting for you even more. But please know it'll make me happy if you decide not to."

It was if a huge boulder was lifted from me. I gazed at her face, and it seemed like she was feeling the same. She closed her eyes, and then threw her arms around me.

I hugged her back, and she looked up, chin poking on my chest. "You know, I also knew it was in the lower drawers."

I raised an eyebrow at her, and attempted to look mad, but I knew the soft way I was looking at her wasn't breaking.

"I don't think there'll come a time when I won't need my onii-chan anymore. Maybe I'll decide to go to Italy someday, but not now. Not tomorrow, or next week."

"When?" I asked, stroking her hair and playing with the soft, dark strands that dangle on the side.

She shrugged, and gave an answer that somehow satisfied us both. "Someday."

There was nothing to worry at this point. Even if lighting strikes tomorrow and she still decides to leave, I'll be able to see her off, without regrets. I knew Touka won't be disappointed. This is probably what she would want. Something Rikka never failed to express whenever we would see her off.

I took hold of her body, and started swaying us both while humming some horrible, random tune. She laughed and followed suite.

"Hey, onii-chan, let's do the nose thing."

"The what?" I asked, stopping and letting her lean on me.

"You know, this." She leaned up and poked her tiny nose on mine.

"Oh. Well, you did already." I said as a matter of fact.

"But I want you to do it. Ah wait – that may seem like you're cheating on Rikka-chan." She suddenly had second thoughts. I knew she was thinking of something we could do, that I haven't done with Rikka.

Unless she was willing to kiss on the lips, there was hardly anything we can do that's exclusively ours. But I settled with an idea.

I placed both hands on her face, leaned down and kissed that spot above her left eyebrow.

She beamed at me.

"Don't ask. I have no idea what it means. I just felt like doing it." I said, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I know what it means. It means you love me."

She snuggled on my chest, while I pat her on the head, and this continued for a moment longer, while I secretly wished more such moments will come in the future.

It'd be nice if she'd let me spoil her like this every now and then.

the end... 

* * *

Personal Notes: It's great how the anime surrounds Yutta with beautiful girls without letting the plot fall into some shallow harem setting. At the same time, he has this unique connection with each of them. It's kind of cool.

On an unrelated note, I came up with this while playing Eden Eternal, and I found myself thinking of Kuzuha Togashi for reasons unknown. She's just too cute. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Feedbacks are very much appreciated.


End file.
